Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment mechanism, in particular, an easy-entry adjustment of a vehicle seat or a vehicle seat within a multi-part seat bench or an undivided seat bench and the associated adjustment kinematics.
Description of the Background Art
The publication DE 2008 050 468 B3 (US 2010/0084903 A1) discloses a vehicle seat, which can be pivoted forward from a position suitable for passenger transport into at least one non-use position. The vehicle seat comprises a base and at least one rocker which is at least indirectly linked on the base, in particular on a base attached to the front foot. Furthermore, a seat cushion is arranged, which is linked to the rocker. In addition, at least one link is designed that is at least indirectly linked on the base, in particular on the front foot mounted on the base. The vehicle seat further comprises a back foot, which is also linked at the at least one link and is releasably locked to the base. A backrest is linked to the rear foot around a back pivot axis. The seat cushion is directly linked to the backrest by means of a joint.
The connection created by a plurality of links between the rear foot and the base, preferably by forming a four-bar linkage, allows for better utilization of the pivot angle range with shorter rockers as compared to a direct linkage of the rear foot at the base.
The publication DE 10 2007 036 450 primarily describes a similarly constructed vehicle seat with an inevitable rail release. The vehicle seat also includes a seat rail pair by means of which the seat longitudinal position is adjustable, and which can be locked by means of a rail lock. It describes the at least one front foot attached to the seat rail pair and the seat cushion, which is linked at least indirectly to the seat rail pair, in particular by at least one front rocker on the front foot, and in contrast to publication DE 10 2008 050 468 B3, describes at least one rear foot releasably connectable to the seat rail pair, which is linked at least indirectly on the seat rail pair, in particular to the front foot, by means of at least one link, and a backrest linked to the rear foot. The vehicle seat, which can at least be moved from the at least one position suitable for passenger transport into at least one non-use position, inevitably acts in an unlocking manner on the rail release of at least one of the thereby moving parts during transition from the use position into the non-use position.
Another kinematic solution for the folding of a vehicle seat from a position suitable for passenger transport into a loading position not suitable for carrying passengers is outlined in the publication DE 10 2007 053 963 A1. In this vehicle seat, a four-bar mechanism is formed by pivot joints. The vehicle seat comprises a backrest, a seat part, a floor console and an articulated arm, with the backrest and the floor console having a first pivot joint, the floor console and the articulated arm another, second pivot joint, the articulated arm and the seat part a further, third pivot joint, and the seat part and backrest a further, fourth pivot joint in such a way, that the seat part, the floor console, the articulated arm and a portion of the backrest, which is delimited by the first and the fourth pivot joint, form the four-bar linkage mechanism.
The publication DE 11 2008 003 251 T5 (US 2010/0244524 A1) discloses a vehicle seat with a downward tilt function for lowering a seat cushion in conjunction with a farthest-tilt movement, in which a backrest is tilted downward-forward, and with an entry function for a configuration under a certain condition, in which a seat body slides forward, with respect to a vehicle floor, in conjunction with a semi-tilt motion, in which the backrest is tilted to a forward-tilted position.
Another vehicle seat deserves to be mentioned, which as described in the publication DE 198 82 413 B4, makes it possible to operate the easy-entry with a single controller along with a lowering of the seating option in conjunction with an independent control of a seat reclining device.
The function of moving a vehicle seat or seat system formed by several vehicle seats from the appropriate passenger transport position into a position non-suitable for passenger transport, in particular into a loading position, is also called a “dive-down” function. The associated seat systems are analogously referred to as “dive-down” seat systems because they descend in a space saving manner from the passenger use position to a non-use position.